plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Frostbite Caves
|zombies= }} :Tìm cho bản Trung Quốc, xem Frostbite Caves (bản Trung Quốc). |Zombies= |Unlock=Một World Key hoặc US: $4.99 UK: £2.99 EU: 4,49€ TR: 10,49₺ BRL: R$10,00 |before=<< |after= >>}} Frostbite Caves (tạm dịch: Động Băng Hà) là thế giới thứ tư trong Plants vs. Zombies 2 và rơi vào thời điểm kỉ băng hà. Các Piñata Party hé lộ thế giới này được bắt đầu tung ra vào ngày 24 tháng 2 năm 2015, cùng với sự xuất hiện của một cây cao cấp mới mua bằng kim cương, Hurrikale. Các loại zombie mới ở đây bao gồm Hunter Zombie, Dodo Rider Zombie, Troglobite và Weasel Hoarder, và tất cả chúng đều có đặc điểm là không thể bị đóng băng bởi Iceberg Lettuce hay hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của Cold Snapdragon, mà chỉ bị làm chậm lại. Có vẻ như Frostbite Caves diễn ra vào khoảng kỉ băng hà gần đây nhất, vì các zombie ở đây có các đặc điểm của loài người Neanderthal (Homo neanderthalensis), mà loài người cổ này đã tuyệt chủng vào khoảng 4 vạn năm trước, nên có thể ước tính rằng thế giới này rơi vào khoảng thời gian đó (tuy nhiên, cái tên của Zombot trùm cuối của nó lại ám chỉ rằng thời điểm này mới chỉ khoảng 12.000 năm trước mà thôi). Nó là thế giới thứ hai sau Dark Ages có đề cập đến một sự suy giảm sinh học và xã hội học đã có lời giải đáp chính xác, nhưng lũ zombie ở đó lại giải thích theo một cách khác. Bối cảnh chính của màn chơi diễn ra tại một hang động được thiết kế giống như một ngôi nhà của người chơi. Về phía zombie thì chúng có một hang động rất lớn hình đầu của một zombie làm từ băng, cùng với hai chiếc ngà của một con voi ma-mút, một trong số đó đã bị gãy. Thành phần môi trường đặc biệt của thế giới này là các ô trượt, gió buốt và đợt tấn công bất ngờ gọi là "Snowstorm!" ("Bão Tuyết!"). Các ô trượt chính là những miếng băng trôi chứa cánh tay của một zombie với một ngón trỏ chỉ hướng, và có tác dụng đẩy tất cả zombie giẫm phải sang hàng bên cạnh theo hướng ngón tay chỉ. Những cơn gió buốt thì thỉnh thoảng mới xuất hiện trong một màn, có tác dụng làm lạnh từ từ các cây trên hàng mà chúng thổi qua, cho đến khi các cây đó bị đóng hoàn toàn trong một khối băng và không thể làm gì được nữa. Các khối băng này giờ sẽ hoạt động như một chướng ngại vật cho đến khi bị phá bởi các cây khác hoặc làm tan ra bằng Hot Potato. Cuối cùng, bão tuyết là một kiểu phục kích tương tự như các cơn bão cát ("Sand Storm!") của Ancient Egypt, đó là mang một vài zombie ngẫu nhiên từ ngoài vào sâu phía trong bãi trồng. Các miếng băng trôi sẽ không có tác dụng đẩy với những zombie được đưa vào theo cách này. Bên cạnh những điều đã nói ở trên, khi bắt đầu một số màn chơi, trên bãi trồng sẽ có sẵn một số cây, zombie hoặc cả hai bị đóng trong những khối băng. Người chơi có thể giải phóng chúng bằng cách phá khối băng như một chướng ngại vật bình thường, hoặc làm tan chúng bằng các cây sưởi ấm hay Hot Potato. Ngoài ra, power-up Power Snow sẽ được thay thế bằng Power Flame, và loại này sẽ chỉ dùng được ở Frostbite Caves. Âm thanh Mô tả trong game Explore the frozen wastes of prehistory and chill out with the coolest zombies ever. Beware the winds or your plants will be frozen veggies. Cùng khai quật những di tích đóng băng thời tiền sử và thư giãn với những zombie ngầu nhất từ trước đến nay. Hãy cẩn thận với những cơn gió lạnh, không thì cây của bạn sẽ trở thành rau đóng đá mất. Các màn + zombie có dấu này không phải lúc nào cũng xuất hiện. ^ zombie có dấu này không tự xuất hiện, mà phải đi cùng một loại zombie khác. Các màn đặc biệt (Brain Buster) Special Delivery : Trang chi tiết: Special Delivery Special Delivery là một Brain Buster mà không có bất cứ mục tiêu hay cách chơi đặc biệt nào cả. Về cơ bản thì nó giống như một màn thường nhưng người chơi sẽ không phải chọn cây, mà chỉ được dùng các cây cho trên một băng chuyền để qua màn. Bắt đầu từ Big Wave Beach, các màn này thường sẽ cho các cây mới. Ngày 3, 5, 8, 10, 18 và 25 là các màn như vậy. Locked and Loaded : Trang chi tiết: Locked and Loaded Trong các màn này, người chơi sẽ được chọn cho sẵn một bộ cây trồng để qua màn. Trong số đó có thể có cây chưa được mở khóa, nhưng người chơi vẫn có thể dùng được chúng trong khuôn khổ màn đó. Từ Dark Ages trở đi, các màn này thường được thiết kế để người chơi dùng thử cây chuẩn bị được mở khóa ở các màn sau, hoặc cây cao cấp được phát hành cùng với thế giới đó. Ngày 14 và 29 là các màn như vậy. Save Our Seeds : Trang chi tiết: Save Our Seeds Đây là kiểu màn đặc biệt với sự xuất hiện của một số cây có sẵn trên bãi trồng với sọc vàng đen dưới chân. Điều này có nghĩa là người chơi không được để mất chúng bằng bất cứ cách nào, nếu không thì sẽ thua ngay lập tức. Trong Frostbite Caves, có những Ngày: * 15, với các cây Pepper-pult cần bảo vệ. * 23, với các cây Chard Guard cần bảo vệ. * 27, với các cây Rotobaga cần bảo vệ. Last Stand : Trang chi tiết: Last Stand (PvZ2) Tại đây, người chơi được cung cấp một vốn mặt trời đủ lớn và một số lượng Plant Food nhất định để thiết lập một hàng phòng thủ trước khi bắt đầu đợt tấn công của zombie. Tuy nhiên, người chơi không thể chọn các cây miễn phí (trừ Hot Potato và Stallia), cũng như các cây sản xuất mặt trời. Tại Frostbite Caves, một số zombie ở các màn này có mang theo thêm Plant Food, nhưng nếu chiến thuật của người chơi đủ tốt thì họ sẽ thậm chí qua được màn mà không cần dùng đến chúng. Ngày 12 and 28 là các màn như vậy. Icebound Battleground : Trang chi tiết: Icebound Battleground Icebound Battleground là Endless Zone đặc thù của Frostbite Caves. Bản thân các màn ở Endless Zone này sẽ có độ khó lớn hơn nhiều các màn thường của cùng thế giới, vì người chơi không thể biết trước được số cờ trong một màn, cũng như mật độ zombie và cách sắp xếp các miếng băng trôi trên bãi trồng ở màn tiếp theo. Ngoài ra, càng lên các màn cao hơn, những cơn gió buốt cũng sẽ xuất hiện với tần suất dày đặc hơn, đủ sức vô hiệu hóa nhanh chóng toàn bộ một hàng phòng thủ của người chơi. Mỗi màn sẽ cho sẵn những khối băng chứa zombie hoặc cây bất kì, và vị trí của những miếng băng trôi cũng không lặp lại, như đã nói ở trên. Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC : Trang chi tiết: Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC xuất hiện ở màn cuối cùng, và là trùm của thế giới này. Cỗ máy Zombot này đặc biệt hơn so với trùm của các thế giới khác ở chỗ, nó không có đòn lao lên tấn công mà chỉ ở yên một chỗ. Vì thế, để bảo vệ bản thân, nó có khả năng tạo ra một cột băng tuyết chắn đạn trước mặt, và dùng vòi để thổi ra các cơn gió buốt đóng băng cây cối của người chơi trong phạm vi hai đến ba hàng. Nếu người chơi phá một khối băng tuyết tạo bởi nó, zombie có thể được giải phóng ra ngay từ khối băng đó. Plant Food sẽ không được cung cấp trong màn này. Thư viện ảnh Chơi qua :Xem Frostbite Caves/Chơi qua. Thông tin cơ sở * Đây là thế giới đầu tiên trong bản quốc tế, và thế giới thứ hai trong bản Trung Quốc mà không có cây nào trở lại từ game đầu tiên. Thế giới đầu tiên trong bản Trung Quốc chính là Kung-Fu World. * Trong bản 4.4.1 khi Blooming Heart được tung ra, một lỗi khá dị thỉnh thoảng có thể xảy ra. Về cơ bản thì lỗi này tương tự như lỗi khiến zombie bất khả xâm phạm, chỉ có điều cả các khối băng ở Frostbite Caves cũng có thể trở nên không thể phá hủy được. ** Chơi lại màn đó là một cách để khắc phục lỗi này. ** Nếu đang chơi dở ở Icebound Battleground, người chơi chỉ còn cách đợi đến bản cập nhật tiếp theo. * Đây là thế giới thứ hai trong cả sê-ri được đặt trong môi trường có tuyết, và cũng là thế giới thứ hai có từ "frostbite" trong tên. Thế giới đầu tiên là Frostbite Falls. * Nó là một trong hai thế giới ở ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 ''mà có hai thành phần môi trường đặc biệt. Thế giới còn lại là Dark Ages. * Frostbite Caves là thế giới đầu tiên có "máy cắt cỏ" là động vật (con hải ly) và có cử động nghỉ. ** Cử động của con hải ly giống với cử động nghỉ của Guacodile. ** Jurassic Marsh là thế giới thứ hai có máy cắt cỏ có cử động nghỉ. * Kiểu sắp xếp các màn đặc biệt từ Ngày 1 đến 23 của Frostbite Caves giống của Big Wave Beach. ** Nó cũng dùng lại tiếng gằn của zombie từ Big Wave Beach và Nhà của người chơi (Player's House). * Nếu nghe kĩ tiếng nhạc ở đây, người chơi có thể nghe thấy tiếng zombie đồng thanh loáng thoáng trong đó. * Nếu còn bất kì khối băng chứa zombie nào sau khi hoàn thành một màn, chúng sẽ chết ngay lập tức mà không cần phải giết. * Cho đến nay thì nó là thế giới duy nhất có một power-up đặc hữu, đó là Power Flame. * Nó là thế giới đầu tiên không có bất kì một Brain Buster đặc hữu nào, các thế giới còn lại bao gồm Neon Mixtape Tour và Jurassic Marsh. * Nó là thế giới thứ hai cho sẵn một số cây trên bãi trồng khi bắt đầu phần lớn các màn. Thế giới đầu tiên là Big Wave Beach với Lily Pad được cho sẵn ở hầu hết các màn. * Nó là thế giới đầu tiên không có mô tả về thời điểm cụ thể diễn ra trên bảng tổng quan. Tương tự, Big Wave Beach cũng chỉ được mô tả chung chung là diễn ra vào khoảng "những năm 60", mà không rõ cụ thể năm nào. * Tất cả các zombie ở Frostbite Caves đều không thể ibj đóng băng. Thay vào đó, chúng chỉ bị làm chậm lại. * Nó là thế giới duy nhất được phát hành cùng với hai cây cao cấp không cần phải mua bằng tiền thật. * Khi có các zombie bị đóng băng trên bãi trồng, người chơi có thể nghe thấy tiếng rên rỉ của chúng. * Nó là thế giới duy nhất có ít màn hơn ở phần hai so với phần một. * Nó là thế giới thứ hai có ba màn yêu cầu bảo vệ cây (Save Our Seeds) sau bản 1.7, thế giới đầu tiên là Big Wave Beach. * Frostbite Caves, Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, Wild West, Lost City, Neon Mixtape Tour và Modern Day là các thế giới duy nhất giới thiệu các cây cẩu đạn. * Các hòn đảo mang nút bấm vào màn trên bản đồ phần một thế giới có hình vẽ trong hang động của Sunflower và Sloth Gargantuar ở trên. * Nó là thế giới có nhiều động vật nhất, nếu tính cả "máy cắt cỏ" hải ly. * Trong bản 4.2.1, các cây có khả năng sưởi ấm không thể làm tan băng các cây bị đóng băng hoàn toàn. Điều này đã được sửa trong bản 4.3.